Freakouts & Flashbacks
by SandiLuvz6
Summary: 4 friends, 12 cookies, and 48 crazy hours
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first, and most likely last, attempt at writing. Here are a few things to know: 1) I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. So if you notice mistakes, please let me know. 2) I'll tell ya right now, I will probably not update very often. 3) I haven't decided how many chapters this is gonna have. Let's just see where it goes, okay?**

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, I don't own any part of Disney Channel or Austin & Ally. Except for the songs on my iPad! Haha! Anywho...all characters are used solely for my entertainment...and maybe yours ;)

He woke up slowly, groggy, wincing from the pain lancing through his skull. Running a shaky hand over his eyes, he pushed his copper locks out of his face. As he tried to sit up, he noticed an arm draped across his chest. With one of his suspenders wrapped around the wrist! Unable to vocalize at the moment, his freakout is internal. While he tried to process that image, he realized there was an unexplained weight on his stomach. He looked lower to see yet another arm. This one with...handcuffs?! WTF?! As he closed his eyes again, he desperately attempted to recall the events of last night. Suddenly, he felt a nudge against his calf and heard his best friend mumble something in his sleep. How in the hell did he end up naked in bed with Ally, Trish, and Austin?!

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys, look! I just scored these awesome cookies at the bake sale! They are sooo good! I've already eaten three of them. You guys REALLY need to try them!"_

_End of Flashback_

Freaked out. He was seriously freaked out. Did all this really start with those damn cookies?! Those damn...yummy...peanut butter sugar cookies. Mmm...peanut butter sugar cookies...that sounds good. Wait, what? Nope, no, no way...no more cookies. Who could've guessed that those wonderful, delicious treats would lead to...what? Still unsure what exactly happened, brain cells grudgingly start to fire. Desperate to remember something, anything, he tried again to look around. Whoa, what the hell is that?!

**A/N: Don't you just hate that?! Anyway, I know it's short. I'm not used to this yet, but give me time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say I appreciate the reviews, follows, & favs. And just a heads up, this is probably complete and utter crap. As always, I don't own, or profit from, Austin & Ally or Disney Channel. So now, where were we?**

As he stared at the rubber phallic toy, images swirled through his head: tongues, lips, breasts, and dicks...eyes wide, he tried to put them in some sort of chronological order, but it wasn't happening.

_Flashback_

_Ally moaned, "God, Dez, your balls taste so good!" "Not as as his dick does," Trish smirked. "Your hot little pussy tastes better, Trish," Dez groaned. "But Ally's is the best," Austin bragged._

_"Tell me how this feels, Ally," Dez said as he rammed the dildo into her. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "FUCK ME DEZ!"_

_End of Flashback_

Holy shit, he fucked Ally with a dildo?! No. Nope. No way...there had to be some other explanation. A hallucination, maybe. Austin would never allow that to happen...

_Flashback_

_"These cookies are really good...but they have a bit of an aftertaste. I can't quite put my finger on it..." "Here, let me taste, Ally..." "No, that's okay, Trish. I don't think you need to...mmph"_

_End of Flashback_

Wow. Trish kissed Ally...a lot. And Ally kissed Trish back. No, not just kissed...tongue-fucked. She was all over Trish like syrup on pancakes.

_Flashback_

_"I bet you even wear animal print bras and panties, too. Don't you, Trish?" "You'll never know, Dez" "I will if I rip your dress off" "Trish, I wanna see, too! Show us yours and we'll show you ours. Deal?" "Oh, alright, Austin, but only if Ally does it, too!" "Way ahead of you, Trish!" "Damn! I wanted to rip that dress!" "Go ahead, Ginger!"_

_End of Flashback_

Hard. Hard as the fucking rock Alcatraz was built on. That was his current situation. And a prisoner was exactly what he felt like at the moment, trapped under the limbs of his friends. Not that he minded...well maybe a little. He was seriously turned on...like a lot. The onslaught of imagery was becoming too much. He needed release...soon

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Austin, wanna try something?" "Sure, Dez. What?" "You should see if you can fit your cock and this dildo in Ally's tight little pussy. At the same time. I'm guessing she can't take it." "Do it, Austin. Prove him wrong." "You mean like this, Ally?"_

_End of Flashback_

He groaned as he recalled the thrilling sight of double cocks slowly sinking into her slippery wet hole. Hearing her moans ringing in his ears along with Austin's grunts as he nearly came the moment he was deep inside her.

Freakout. He was on the verge of another internal freakout if he didn't get some relief soon. Unable to control himself any longer, he begins to try to stroke his hardening shaft lightly. Slightly restrained arms makes it difficult to gain much satisfaction. With his thinking still clouded, he comes to the conclusion that he needs assistance. Looking at the arm resting across his stomach, he forms an idea...perfect.

If he could just shift that arm a little...

That soft little hand would feel so good...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's been a little while, but as I said before I'm doing this on my time when it hits me. I'm pleasantly surprised how many have at least viewed this story, even though it's complete crap. But enough babble...on with the story. As always, I don't own, nor profit from, Austin and Ally or Disney Channel. If I did, every one would have hooked up by now **

Still trying to make sense of the flashbacks going through his head, and fill in the gaps in between, he closed his eyes once more.

_Flashback_

_"You're right, Dez. These cookies are really good. They must be gluten-free...or maybe vegan. These little green leafy pieces are cool." "Ally, you're such a nerd. But very adorkable. Hey, I'm thirsty! Anybody have anything to drink?" "Oh, I got some fruit punch when I bought the cookies. It's awesome! You'll love it, Austin!" "Mmm...damn, that's got a kick to it! Here, Trish, try this!" "Let me have some! My mouth is really dry!" "I don't know, Ally. I don't think you can handle it." "I know how to fix your dry mouth...come here and suck on this bad boy!" "Well, if you insist..."_

_End of Flashback_

Dreaming. She was dreaming...of Dez's monster cock. And she was smiling because it felt so real. The warmth spreading through her fingers, as she slowly wrapped them around the soft shaft, was wonderful. With a couple of strokes, it seemed to double in size.

_Flashback_

_"Ahh...God, Ally, that feels great!" Licking the tip like a kitten lapping up milk, she savored the flavor of the clear liquid her tongue encountered. Opening her mouth wide, she let her lips wrap around the thick shaft. Sliding her tongue out, and relaxing her throat, she swallowed all of him, to his great satisfaction. Humming with pleasure, she sucks him hard, feeling his cock pulse and vibrate. "Fuck, Ally! Suck it! Suck it hard, damn it! I'm gonna fucking cum down your fucking throat!" Without knowing why, she was getting turned on more and more, making her wet. She groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, faster and faster, fucking him with her throat. "Fuck! Here it cums!" She continued sucking, milking his huge cock, swallowing it all, until he was completely spent. When he pulled away, she licked her lips. "Thanks, Dez. My mouth and throat aren't so dry now. But I still wanna try that fruit punch."_

_End of Flashback_

Softly groaning, so as not to wake anyone, he watched as the petite brunette sucked him off in her sleep. Trying to hold his hips still, he closed his eyes and relished the feel of her mouth on him.

Never had she had such a realistic dream before. Not even her many, many, many dreams involving Austin had felt this good. Somewhere in her dream-state, she realized she was very wet...and oh so very horny. Slipping back into dreamland, she reaches out and finds a hand. Bringing it to her wetness, she grinds on it to give herself relief.

As he watches the sleeping girl, his eyes widen in disbelief. He briefly considers waking his best friend so that he too can see what is happening. But before he is able to muster another thought, he's gifted with the sight of bright pink polished fingers sliding slowly into Ally's dripping wet hole.


End file.
